An American in Hogwarts This'll be fun
by Pyrogal Ash
Summary: Ugh. I'm being shipped to England! For school! And I have to stay there, even at night! Well, I do suppose I should make this year fun, then.   Read the summary and the title, and I'm sure you can figure out what it's about..
1. And so it begins

I smirked as I walked down the chilly corridors, curious about my new school. I was from America, but was rather forced to go to Hogwarts. Probably because I was expelled from the four other American schools, but to me, those were just minor details. I had arrived in late November, and the headmaster was gracious enough to let me enroll later in the year. I quite preferred the American schools. They were much more modern and much less…. medieval. But I had promised my dad that I wouldn't get expelled from this school, not that that meant much to my. My parents had already lost hope in me, which still didn't affect me much.

This school had sparked my interest, though. All of my other schools didn't have houses or anything like it. They didn't even have dorms; after the classes were finished, you just went home to crash. Also, I was intrigued by the talking hat. After singing a quaint little song, it was placed on my head. _"Hmmm..." _It began to think out loud. _"Very brave… Bold… Outgoing… Ambitious…"_ It continued, muttering this and that. _"But ambition over courage…." _It said before starting to debate with itself. Looking in a small mirror on the wall near me, I suppressed a small laugh. The old torn hat clashed against my brightly dyed, cherry red hair. After many minutes of silence, the hat finally cried out _"GRYFFINDOR!"_ and the older women with the tight bun and small spectacles removed the hat. "Congratulations." She told me. "My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the head of Gryffindor house." She said, introducing herself.

For the next few hours, the bearded headmaster known as Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall lectured me on the school rules and the consequences if I broke the rules. There was a man with dark, greasy hair in the room also, along with a large, tall, bearded man. I was also informed of school procedures and traditions. _So boring,_ I thought, leaving the office. I was being sent to the seventh floor. Not like I knew where that was or anything. After finally finding many stairways, I spent a half an hour trying to get up the stairs without them changing on me. Finally, I found the large portrait of the fat lady wearing the bright pink dress. "Flabberworm." I mumbled as the picture swung open and I entered the room.

I smirked as every eye in the room was turned on me. I was dressed differently than all the other students; Cherry red hair, knee-hi Converse, tight, black skinny jeans, and a bright lime green tank top. One particular girl with crazy hair was gaping at me. All around the room, I heard whispering. Simply smirking again, I headed towards the staircase labeled "Girl's Dormitory", everyone in my path was moving out of it quickly. This was going to be a fun year.

After going up the stairs, I began to look for my dorm. When I found it, I walked in and took the empty bed, stowing her large trunk at the end of it. As I began to put my things away, a girl with wavy brown hair tied up with a light pink bow came over to me.

"Hello, I'm Lavender Brown! I'm in this dorm too." She said sweetly.

I blinked at her. "Great? I'm Ashlynn Roberts." I said indifferently.

Lavender smiled brightly. "I hope we can become friends! So where are you from?" She asked.

I simply blinked at her again. "Santa Monica, California. America." I told her, a little frightened by her peppiness.

"That's so cool!" Lavender squealed. "I've only read about America, but I've never met anyone from there! Your hair is an interesting colour." She said, trying to make idle conversation.

I was already sick of this Lavender girl, so I just grunted and got back to unpacking. Taking the hint, Lavender went back to her bed and continued reading this week's issue of Witch Weekly.

As I finished unpacking and finally layed back on my bed, I heard somewhat loud yelling coming up from the common room. That was followed by loud footsteps up the stairs and a final yell of _"Don't even think about asking me for my notes again, Ronald Weasley!" _The girl from before with the unruly hair barged through the door and collapsed on the bed next to me in exasperation.

Awkwardly, I turned to her. "Hit a rough patch with your boyfriend?" I asked innocently, but the second the word 'boyfriend' slipped from her lips, all hell broke loose.

"That ungrateful, procrastinating, thick, loaf is _NOT_ my boyfriend!" She exclaimed, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

Bewildered, I felt quite stupid. "Er…. Sorry…" I told her, awkwardly. "I'm Ash…" I said, introducing myself.

"Hermione…" The girl choked out. I could barely understand her from her sobbing.

"Nice to meet you…" I said, wishing she would stop crying. After realizing my wish wouldn't come true, I murmured her a 'good-bye' and went down to the common room. I sat in a large, red armchair near the crackling fire. Glancing around the room, I looked at all the other people in her 'house'. Suddenly, a gangly ginger stood up from the couch.

"Ugh! Sometimes I just can't stand Hermione! She acts nice for one second, then the next she's getting all huffy over everything I say!" He shouted loudly. Realized that this must happen a lot, as no one was glancing at him while he was screaming. The boy he was sitting next to was trying to calm him down, but it didn't seem to be working. Shrugging to myself, I got up and walked over to the large window. The only problem was that I had to cross the common room to get to it. Everyone still looked at Me as if I was an alien.

As I passed the couch, I heard the angry ginger murmur "Bloody hell. Do you know who the new girl is, Harry?" He asked his friend with the glasses. Harry shook his head. "Well, she sure is odd."He said. I could still feel his eyes on me as I sat in the window sill, looking out at the scenery.

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!**

**Please review? It would make my day :)**

**Thanks for reading! There'll be more to come!**


	2. The letter

**Author's note: By the way, this is 5****th**** year! Read on!**

Honestly, the school campus was absolutely gorgeous. The endless forests stretched out to the mountains that created a jagged frame around the horizon line. There were many birds flying aimlessly from tree to tree. I could still smell the scent of fresh rain, even though it had stopped about an hour back. Just as I was about to pull the iPod from my pocket, a large brown owl flew in through the window and perched on my shoulder. Noticing the scroll of paper tied to its leg, I gently pulled it off and read it;

'_Ms. Ashlynn Roberts,_

_ Upon your acceptance at this school, I have read your records from your previous schools. Please meet me in my office as soon as possible. Bring quill and parchment._

_Signed,_

_Dolores Umbridge_

_Hogwarts High Inquisitor'_

The paper itself was a sickening shade of pink, and the ink was blood red. I had no idea who 'Dolores Umbridge' was, or for that fact, where her office was. Shrugging, I simply slumped back in the window and continued looking out the window. Many more whispers arose from the crowded room as I crumpled up the paper. "She just balled up a note from Umbridge!" A younger kid said, his brown eyes wide. Realizing this Umbridge woman must be a big deal, I still sat in the window, excited to get in trouble for the first time here.

I turned my head and looked around the room instead. Lavender had come down and was laughing with an Indian girl while they were deeply immersed in a magazine article. I rolled my eyes a little at the sight. An awkward boy with shaggy brown hair was tending to a cactus-like plant, while reading a herbology book. Two boys were trying to build a house of cards, but failing miserably. Finally, one took out his wand and muttered something. Suddenly, there was a loud _BANG_ and the boys face was charred. His friend laughed.

It was late-afternoon and the sun was finally breaking through the clouds, just in time to begin dipping behind the mountains. For some reason, the sight made me sleepy. Or maybe it was just the jet lag. Anyhow, I closed my eyes and stretched my arms up as a large yawn escaped my mouth.

"Hello there." A voice said from next to the window sill. As I opened my eyes, I jumped a little. I rubbed my eyes. _Am I seeing double? _I asked myself as two boys were standing side-by-side, identical in almost every way.

"Er… Hello." I replied, still obviously so confused. I turned to face them more, letting my legs dangle over the sill. I gently kicked the wall, swinging my feet a little.

"I'm Fred Weasley, and—" The one on the left began.

"I'm George Weasley. We're tw—" The one on the right cut-off.

"Ins, in case you hadn't noticed." Fred ended.

Still quite confused, I shook my head a little. "I'm Ash…" I said in a puzzled tone. They merely smirked.

**I **_**STILL**_** DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!**

**Please review? It would make my day :)**

**Thanks for reading! There'll be more to come!**


	3. The confession

"So we see you've got a pink letter. Love note or detention slip from Umbridge?" Fred asked. At least I think it was Fred. I'm not very good with names, and it was especially hard with twins.

"Um. Well, you're half-right with the latter, but it isn't a detention slip. She just wants me to report to her office."I explained, acting a little shy as I usually did with people I didn't know very well.

"Detention slip." They both said in perfect harmony.

"So what did you do to get on her bad side your first few hours here?" George asked with a small smirk.

I shrugged. "No idea… In the note she just said something about my past school records." I told him, regaining my outgoingness."

"Ooh, mysterious past." Fred said, doing a hand movement resembling jazz hands. "Do tell." He said again, with a more mischievous smirk than his brother.

"Maybe later, I wouldn't want to scare you two away already." I said in my usual sarcastic tone. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what would be the penalty for me not going to her little meeting?" I asked curiously.

George thought for a few seconds. "Most likely a week's detention. I don't think she'd bust out the Quill for a minor offense like that." He told me.

I raised my eyebrow. "The Quill?" I asked, seeing as just the phrase sparked my interest.

Fred smirked. "Hope you don't have a weak stomach." He commented before turning towards a couch. "Hey Harry!" He called as the boy with glasses turned his head. "Come show this girl your hand!" Harry got off the couch and came over to the window sill, his ginger friend following.

"I'm Ash." I told him, introducing myself. He and his friend were still looking at me as though I was some kind of mutant, but admittedly, I loved it.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron." He said. Ron seemed somewhat miffed about something, but it passed.

"And yes, this is _THE_ Harry Potter. Not a cheap knock-off." George exclaimed with a smirk, pulling Harry into a small headlock.

I blinked. "Well now I gotta know. What makes you so special?" I asked Harry. The whole room went silent and turned towards me.

"Bloody hell, Harry. I told you there was something really weird about her! She doesn't even know who you are. And she has such a strange accent." Ron mumbled somewhat loudly to Harry, probably trying not thinking I couldn't hear him.

I glared. "I don't have the accent. _You_ do. And I'm American, so I'm allowed not to know things that go on in England." I defended myself. "So can I hear this story please?" I asked.

Harry looked at me. "Well, when I turned one, an evil wizard named Voldemort," The room gasped at his mention of the name, "killed both of my parents while he was trying to kill me. But somehow I survived the killing curse and his spell backfired and killed him instead. But last year, during a competition called the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he came back and killed a contestant from Hogwarts named Cedric Diggory, while still trying to kill me." He finally finished.

I gaped at him. "Wow. That's rough. Sounds like every slasher movie I've ever seen." I said, absent-mindedly. "The worst thing to happen to me was that my parents got divorced and I got expelled from four schools."

"It's really fine. So you're American?" He asked, obviously trying to change the subject. I could see sorrow flash through his emerald green eyes.

"Totally. Born and raised in the USA." I said proudly.

"Why did you get expelled from four schools?" Ron asked, curiously. The twins looked at me, hoping to get an explanation as well. Even Harry seemed a little interested.

"Well, I really don't feel comfortable with answering that…" I said, sheepishly. I already felt kind of guilty for some of the things that happened.

"Oh, c'mon! Please?" Fred whined. He got down on his knees and begged. "Pwetty pwetty pwease with sugar on tooop?" He whined, flashing puppy-dog eyes up at me.

I took a deep breath, and then let it all out with a sigh. "I guess, if you must know…" I said, defeated. "I was kicked out of my first one because I skipped more classes than I went to." I began.

"Nice!" Fred and George said, mischief in their eyes.

"The second one was a bit worse. I got in a fight with a girl and accidently knocked her down a flight of stairs." I told them all, nonchalantly. "The third one wasn't that bad. The principal always yelled at for things I was innocent for, so I simply told her off, and wasn't very pg about it. Or very pg-13, for that matter."

"Then you aren't going to like Umbridge that much." George said, the others agreeing.

"And the last one…" I began, taking another deep breath. "Well, I accidently set the school on fire. I didn't mean to." I said, honestly, feeling guilty all over again.

"How'd you do it on accident?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Well, I was smoking behind it, and an ash set the grass on fire. Before I realized it, it was too late. Five people were seriously injured and the school burnt to the ground." I confessed, seeing the semi-horrified expressions around me.

**I **_**STILL **_**DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS! I PROMISE!**

**Please review? Pretty please with sugar on top?**

**Thanks for reading! There'll still be more to come!**


	4. Umbridge

After a few dead silent moments between the group, Fred smirked. "Quite some serious baggage." He said, lightening the mood a little.

"I'd say." His twin said, the same smirk on his face.

With a look although he had found out his mother had died, Ron looked at me with a horrified expression. "What are you going to do to this school?" He asked, his blue-green eyes wide with fear.

I simply laughed mischievously. "I'm not too sure yet. I have to scope out the layout of the school first." Before he manage anything more than a whimper, a girl with brownish-blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked into the door from the large portrait.

"Harry!" She cried, running over to the boy with glasses and practically jumped on his back. "I missed you!" She said cheerfully. I raised my eyebrow, deciding against using the term 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend' due to the disastrous results from before.

Harry laughed, looking over his shoulder at her. "You've only been at the library for ten minutes." He said with a charming smile.

The girl's beaming smile faded into a pout. "So you're saying you didn't miss me?" She whined jokingly. Then she glanced at me, and her pretend pout turned into a frown. "Harry, who is _she_?" She hissed in my direction, some emotion flashing through her eyes. Jealousy, maybe?

Before Harry could answer, I jumped off of the window sill. "I'm Ashlynn Roberts. You can call me Ash." I told her, holding out my hand for hers. Since Harry didn't know me well, I didn't want to hear his introduction of me.

The girl suspiciously shook my hand. "I'm Jenniffer Shoone…" She said warily.

I threw caution to the wind, telling her, "And don't worry, I'm not after your boy." She let out a sigh of relief.

The smile returned to her face. "So where did you come from?" She asked me curiously.

"America." I told her. She looked me up and down, one eyebrow raised. I couldn't tell if she was impressed or repulsed.

"Yeah, that's American style." She said after she finished studying me. "You seem like the rebellious type, am I right?" she asked me, the others looking at her.

"Er… Yeah…" I said. "How'd you know?" I asked her seeing as no one else here knew that.

"I grew up there, but moved here a few years ago." She said cheerfully.

Before I had a chance to respond, a high-pitched voice arose from outside the portrait hole and it swung over. A large, round, lady with about fifteen chins and no neck burst through the door. She was dressed in multiple shades of pink, each slightly more hideous than the other. She looked around the room, her eyes stopping on me. Her face wore a pleasant mask, but her eyes shown her true evil. "Umbridge?" I quietly asked the group around me. They all nodded back at me with grim faces. She hurried over to the window.

"Ashlynn Roberts?" Umbridge asked me politely. She glared around at the people surrounding me. I nodded. "What a pity. Your first hour here and you are already hanging around with such bad influences." She said, sounding sweet but the venom in her words were quite evident. "Come with me." She spat in my direction.

Again, as I was about to say something, a creepy looking old man with long, scraggly, grey-brown hair came limping in, swearing violently under his breath. "Its Peeves again, Professor!" He said in a raspy voice. Umbridge's eyes went wild with fury as she began to head towards the door.

"We will have to reschedule this meeting." She screeched at me in her squeal of a voice. Then, she turned and hurried out of the common room, pulling a rather short wand out of her pocket.

"Well that was pretty pointless." I mumbled as the twins smirked.

**I REALLY **_**STILL **_**DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS! I PROMISE!**

**Review? **

**Ok. Your turn to give me ideas. Any characters you want me to introduce, or places, things like that? Just a little hint, Quidditch will be here soon.**


End file.
